The objectives of this project are to update and improve the animal care facility of St. John's University to a level commensurate with new NIH guidelines and the requirements dictated by the recent modification of the Animal Welfare Act. The improvements will provide biomedical researchers at St. John's University with a contemporary facility and remedy defects cited by previous USDA inspections during the 1983-1989 period. Specifically this project is designed to: 1 - replace the existing Heating, Ventilation, Air Conditioning system (HVAC) 2 - to perform minor renovations of two rooms which will provide for laundering and turtle facilities. 3 - purchase new rat racks and cages. These improvements will ensure that all animal researchers are provided with the best possible Animal Care Center.